Baywatch After the wedding
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: What happens next to the cast of Baywacth
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a Baywatch Fan Fic so please be kind. Also if some one would like to beta read for me contact me at the e-mail in my profile .

A few notes before this story begins.

This story takes place about one month after the events of Baywatch Hawaiian Wedding, and Hobie is having trouble dealing with his near drowning experience.

Also I will use Jeremy Jackson's birth date of October 10th 1980 as Hobie's birth date.

Hobie Buchannon got up late one morning in March. It was his fist day off since he had returned from the Hawaiian trip from hell. At lest that's what he and all the others involved refered to it as, after all they had all been tortured by Mason Sato, heck he himself had almost drowned. And thought back to what it was like after they had gotten back.

_For the first couple of days back he was afraid to go in the water. He was so afraid that he wouldn't even take a tower; he just sat around headquarters doing paperwork for Nummie and the other lifeguards. They however noticed that he was behaving different then what they were used to as most of them had know him since he was born, after all he had spent just about every day at the beach. Eventually Nummie decided that he needed to force Hobie back into a tower, after all he was one of the best and one of the few left from his rookie year._

_ He confronted Hobie and said "Hob, your one of our best guards here at LA County and I can't have you sitting around here all day anymore. So I'm assigning you to work a tower with someone who knows what you're going through. You'll find your partner at tower 15, get going or he'll be up set." _

_Hobie left Headquarters wondering who his mystery partner was, he ran up the beach to tower 15 were he saw someone opening up the tower that was very familiar to him. He smiled as he realised that it was his dad. Mitch looked up to his only son and said "Hey pal why didn't you tell me you were having trouble going back in the water?" _

_Hobie looked at his dad like he always did when he was afraid he was going to get in trouble. He was about to say something when a woman came running up to them franticly saying that they had just arrived at the beach and her twin 6 year old boys had just ran off into the water and were really far out in the water. Mitch turned to Hobie and said 'Come pal let's go." _

_Hobie just stood there frozen looking at the water when suddenly he heard his dad calling him for help. Without thinking he striped off his shirt grabed his rescue can and took off for the water. He swam out to one of the boys well Mitch swam to the other. He reached out to the boy and said to him grab hold of this handing him the rescue can. He then swam back to the shore with the boy. Him and his dad quickly assessed them for injuries and found none, so they walked back up to the tower to fill out the rescue cards. After they had finished Mitch turned to Hobie and said "I'm proud of you. You got back in the water." _

_Hobie looked at his dad with a really embarrassed look on his face and just said "thanks dad I guess I did need some help after all." For the rest of the day the two of them worked together just like they always did._

He also thought of a time six years ago when his mom had called with some very special news. She had called him from a hospital in Cleveland, Ohio to say that Hobie had a little brother. He remembered how happy he was to find out about and he wanted to go out and see him. He had gone out there just after Christmas that year to see him. Hobie was tempted to stay but he got homesick for the beach and his dad. He realised then even more so after his brief visit after the earthquake in 1994 that he truly belonged in California.

Well he was thinking about all these things he was packing up his Jeep, which he had bought shortly after his 18th birthday with some money that he had saved up over the years. (It was money that his mom had sent to him as birthday and Christmas presents, he had also used his first couple of pay checks as a life guard to buy it. He still lived with his dad in the same house on the beach. Of course things had changed, his dad was retired and Hobie was now helping pay off some of the bills, mainly the second mortgage his dad had taken out to bail him out of jail.) He was packing up his surfing stuff to head out to his favourite section of beach for the day. Well he was doing that he felt a little pain in his stomach, but he just dismissed it as nerves as he hadn't been out on a surfboard for a few weeks now, as this was his first day of in nearly a month. Things had been a little crazy this last month as another beach had requited a lot of there newer guards. They had even tried to recruit Hobie but he had too much loyalty to Baywatch to even think about it.

Hobie pulled up to the beach at his favourite surf spot, it was on a section of Zuma beach that he worked on everyday. He looked over to the Life Guard tower and saw his favourite Life Guard, Summer Quinn opening up the tower for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

As Summer opened up her tower she saw someone very familiar to her going in to the water with his surfboard, she knew that eventually she would have to raise the flag blackballing surfers but the waves were good and there was no on else on the beach so she just watched him surf. She was often jealous about how easy and naturally it came to him, but then again this was his home, he was raised on the beach. He told her that when he was in school he was always barefoot in his shoes and had sand in them too so that he always had the beach with him.

Eventually people started arriving and she had to raise the blackball flag for the surfers. Hobbie looked up at the flag just as he was coming in on a wave he saw it and was caught off guard by the wave behind him, lucky Summer saw it and sprang into action. It didn't mater to her who it was she had a job to do. When she got to him he accepted her help. Once they got back to dry land Hobbie begged her not to fill out a rescue card for this. She reluctantly didn't but she did make him sit in the tower for a little bit just to make sure he was ok.

Well he was sitting on the front of the tower with his legs hanging off the edge he felt pain in his abs again this time it was closer to his right side. He was thinking back to his paramedic training about the symptoms of appendicitis. He turned around and asked Summer about them. She looked down at him and asked him if he was felling ok. Hobbie thought about lying to her but the pain had actually gotten worse now, so he said to her not my belly hurts right here he said as he pointed to the lower right side of his abdomen. Summer looked at him and said "Hobbie I going to call for an ambulance I don't think you should drive yourself to the hospital." She could tell that he seamed a little upset about that, but then he said "that's a good Idea and he handed her his keys and said "can you get them to call my dad to come pickup up my jeep and board." She said yes as she picked up the phone to call headquarters. When they picked up she said this is Summer Quinn at tower 25 I need an ambulance for a 23 year old male with possible appendicitis, also I need you to call his dad to come and pick up his stuff." They then asked her for the number of the dad and she just said "call Mitch its Hobbie". About five minutes later the paramedics arrived and took Hobbie to the Hospital. About 5 minutes after they left Mitch came over and said that he just saw them put him in the ambulance and was going to take Hobbies jeep to the Hospital and see him there. Summer handed him the keys and told him not to forget Hobbies surf board. Mitch put it on the rook rack on the jeep and locked it before driving to the Hospital.

Once he got there he parked the car somewhere safe where the surf board on the roof wouldn't get damaged. Then he headed into the ER to find out where Hobbie was. They directed him to one of the exam rooms where he was lying with an IV in his arm giving him some morphine for the pain and he said that the doctor was going to come back with an ultra sound machine but he thought that it was most likely his appendix. When the doctor returned he used the ultra sound on Hobbies abdomen and said that he needed to call a surgeon down to look at him and that he would likely need to have an appendectomy. Well they were waiting for the surgeon to come a nurse started taking some more of Hobbie's medical history. He told her about having his Tonsils out and the time he was in the hospital because of swimming in some toxic waste. Once the surgeon came down he examined Hobbie again and said "I need to book an OR for him to take his appendix out." Hobbie asked his dad to sign the consent form as he wasn't really feeling much like himself right know because of the morphine he was getting. About 20 minutes later a couple of orderlies came to take Hobbie upstairs to the operating room.

About an hour later the surgeon came out to tell Mitch that Hobbie was out of surgery and in the recovery room. When Mitch got there Hobbie was just waking up.


End file.
